1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure generally relates to the field of transmitting produced fluids extracted from a subterranean wellbore. The disclosure more specifically relates to a pipeline for transmitting wet crude with a mixing device for sustaining an oil and water emulsion within the wet crude.
2. Description of the Related Art
Crude oil from a subterranean formation generally comprises water along with liquid hydrocarbons. Crude oil having a discernable water fraction is herein referred to as wet-crude. After being extracted from the formation, the wet crude is transmitted to a processing facility typically through one or more transmission pipelines. Examples of a processing facility include refineries, water separation units, treatment facilities, and any other unit that refines or otherwise treats the crude oil. While flowing through the pipeline, the wet crude flow regime generally remains in a laminar flow region.
Transmission pipelines typically extend in a horizontal orientation that can run for many miles. The pipelines' long run combined with the wet crude laminar flow allows water to separate from the crude oil and contact the inner pipeline surface. Since the common material for pipelines is carbon steel, being directly subjected to a water fraction over time will corrode the inside of the pipeline. This may be exacerbated in situations when the water has a high metal salt content. This problem has been addressed by either providing a coating on the inner surface of the piping as well as injecting additives into the wet crude to maintain the water fraction in solution and dispersed within the crude fraction.